Vengeance
by EssSi
Summary: [OC masculin (pitié, ne fuyez pas, donnez une chance à cette fic !)] Les parents de James sont assassinés sous ses yeux par le Soldat de l'Hiver. Assoiffé de vengeance, James rejoint le SHIELD pour mieux retrouver sa trace. Il n'aura de cesse de le traquer pour le tuer. Un seul objectif : se venger. L'un des deux doit mourir.
1. 1954

_Disclaimer : La franchise Captain America et Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tous les personnages de cette fiction qui ne leur appartiennent pas (notamment la famille Warrington, Helena Bell et les agents anonymes du SHIELD mentionnés) m'appartiennent._

 **Vengeance**

 _1954_ _(10 ans)_

― Bucky ?

― C'est qui, Bucky ?

La femme agenouillée à ses pieds le fixa de son regard incrédule.

Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas ?

― Bucky, c'est moi, Amelia !

― Oui, Amelia Warrington...

Son arme pointée sur la tête de la femme ne dévia que pour désigner brièvement le cadavre de l'époux étendu de l'autre côté du lit.

― … et Jonathan Warrington.

― Bucky, c'est moi ! répéta-t-elle au bord du désespoir. On s'est rencontrés dans un bar, il y a dix ans ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

― …doivent mourir, marmonna l'homme au bras d'acier en grimaçant.

C'étaient les mots d'un autre. Plus que des mots : un ordre. Et il devait suivre les ordres à la lettre.

En revanche, les souvenirs qu'évoquaient la femme faisaient écho à d'autres souvenirs, enfouis tout au fond de lui. Il luttait pour ne pas qu'ils remontent à sa mémoire. Il tenta de se persuader qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

Il ne devait pas penser. Les ordres étaient clairs : remplir la mission, puis rentrer à la base. C'était un soldat, il n'avait pas à penser, seulement à exécuter les ordres. C'était plus facile comme ça.

Une fois encore, il tenta de se persuader que cette mission était aussi simple que les précédentes.

― Tu devrais t'en souvenir... On a fait plus que boire un verre, ce soir-là...

Elle eut un rire désabusé avant de continuer :

― J'ai été si lamentable que ça ?

Son rire devint hystérique.

Le soldat en avait marre de l'entendre couiner. Il allait l'abattre lorsqu'elle se calma soudain.

Le regard de la femme s'était détourné de son bourreau. Elle fixait à présent un point derrière lui.

Le Winter Soldier avait senti la présence du gamin avant même que sa mère le voit, mais celui-ci ne représentant aucune menace, il avait choisi de l'ignorer.

― James ! Je t'avais dit de rester caché !

Le soldat grimaça de nouveau, excédé. Une fois encore, un prénom ramenait à sa mémoire des flashs d'un passé dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Il ne s'appelait ni Bucky, ni James, bordel ! Il n'avait aucun nom ! Il était uniquement le Soldat de l'Hiver, point barre !

Confus, il mélangeait tout ! Il fallait que cela cesse sur le champ !

― Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en prie ! le supplia la femme, horrifiée et paniquée. Je lui ai donné ton...

La détonation coupa court à ses gémissements.

James trouva cela étrange : sa mère pleurait et hurlait, le visage déformé par la peur, mais la seconde d'après, un bruit sec et sourd l'avait interrompue, et à présent elle gisait inerte sur la moquette, silencieuse et le visage paisible.

James préférait quand même quand sa mère ne criait pas, ce qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'elle était calme ou dormait. Mais pas comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la position de son corps. Et puis, elle n'aurait jamais dormi par terre : ça aurait froissé sa robe, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle déteste plus que les vêtements froissés !

― James ?

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers l'homme au bras de métal qui s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait interpellé. Son impassibilité retrouvée, le soldat fixa l'enfant tremblant qui ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux du corps de sa mère.

― Tu as quel âge ?

L'enfant leva ses yeux gris vers l'assassin de ses parents. Il se doutait qu'il ferait mieux de répondre.

― Dix ans...

― J'ai rencontré ta mère, il y a dix ans...

Le soldat eut vaguement l'impression que cela signifiait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi et ça commençait à l'énerver. D'autant que c'était elle qui l'affirmait, pas lui. Lui, il ne s'en souvenait tout simplement pas.

― Vous allez me tuer, moi aussi ?...

― Non. Ton nom n'est pas sur la liste.

― La liste ?

― Ordre d'HYDRA.

Le petit garçon dut se contenter de cette réponse car le tueur peu loquace était retombé dans le mutisme.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, leurs prunelles du même gris assombries par les questions sans réponses, la brutalité de la mort et un avenir incertain.

Et puis, le soldat bougea. James craignit un instant qu'il ait changé d'avis, qu'il ne le tue lui aussi, mais l'homme se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la chambre sans une parole ou un regard de plus.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent lourdement dans le couloir. Longtemps, James entendrait résonner ce martèlement funèbre dans son sommeil, dans ses cauchemars. Longtemps, il vivrait dans la crainte de l'entendre revenir pour finalement l'exécuter lui aussi.

Le Winter Soldier partit comme un vent mauvais chargé de mort. Mais il avait commis une erreur qui le perdrait peut-être : il avait laissé derrière lui un petit garçon désormais orphelin. Un petit garçon prénommé James, qui retiendrait très bien les noms de ces funestes commanditaire et exécutant qui avaient apporté la mort en sa paisible maison et son heureux foyer.

HYDRA...

Bucky...

Plus tard, quand il serait assez grand, James apprendrait le mot qui qualifiait le désir qu'il ressentirait depuis cette sinistre nuit : vengeance.


	2. 1962

_1962 (18 ans)_

― Prénoms et nom ?

― James Jonathan Warrington.

― Date et lieu de naissance ?

― 21 décembre 1944. Daresbury, dans le Cheshire.

― Tu es né le jour de l'hiver dans le nord de l'Angleterre ? Eh ben, ça aurait pu être pire ! (Une pause.) Situation familiale ?

― Orphelin et célibataire.

― Je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu n'as pas de veine, mon gars ! (Une pause.) Bon, pourquoi veux-tu bosser pour le SHIELD ?

― Je veux abattre HYDRA et le Winter Soldier.

― Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, mais tu as l'air d'en vouloir et de n'avoir rien à perdre. (Bruit de papier tamponné et plié.) Donne ça avec ta fiche au mec à l'entrée du hangar C7.

James quitta la salle d'entretien, remonta le couloir et se retrouva à l'air libre. Alors seulement il déplia le papier que le recruteur lui avait remis. Le tampon ressemblait à un soleil noir, mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Il gagna le hangar C7 et remit les deux documents à l'agent du SHIELD posté à l'entrée. Celui-ci ignora la fiche et ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil au papier avant de considérer James de la tête aux pieds, reporter le regard sur la feuille, puis de nouveau sur James. Finalement, il la replia avec un sourire moqueur et pénétra dans le hangar.

Pas une seconde, il n'avait adressé la parole au jeune homme. Celui-ci se demanda un court instant s'il devait le suivre ou l'attendre là. Le temps d'hésiter, il le suivit des yeux, le vit parler et donner la feuille à une rousse tout de noir vêtue – qui jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction quand l'agent le désigna du pouce par-dessus son épaule – et revenir avec elle.

James resta planté là comme un benêt à fixer la superbe créature qui se dirigeait vers lui. Sa flamboyante chevelure tressautait au rythme de ses pas comme les flammes d'un bûcher dansaient sous le vent. Son corps était moulé dans une combinaison noire si parfaitement ajustée qu'elle semblait avoir été cousue à même sa peau.

La femme ne sembla pas se formaliser outre mesure des yeux brillants qui ne la quittaient pas. Elle semblait blasée, habituée à ce type de regards.

James avait croisé d'autres personnes du sexe opposé au cours des différentes phases de son recrutement, mais elles étaient toutes vouées à des postes administratifs subalternes et vêtues d'un austère uniforme composé d'un tailleur et d'une jupe immanquablement gris. Et aucune ne marquait les esprits comme cette athlétique rousse.

― Agent...

― …Helena Bell, termina-t-elle sans laisser à l'autre agent le privilège de la présenter à sa place. Alias Black Widow.

James haussa un sourcil perplexe. Était-ce commun de dévoiler son nom de code _et_ sa véritable identité au sein du SHIELD ?

La rousse se méprit sur son silence interrogateur. Elle lui rendit la feuille que le recruteur avait tamponné un peu plus tôt et, d'un bref signe du menton, l'incita à la regarder de nouveau.

Alors, James comprit. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un soleil noir était en réalité une araignée aux pattes largement écartées. Une veuve noire, assurément.

L'éclair de compréhension qui illumina ses yeux gris arracha un sourire moqueur à Helena quand il releva les yeux vers elle.

― Viens avec moi, gamin. On va voir ce que tu vaux !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Helena repartit à l'intérieur du hangar.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier que James la suivait. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait sûrement été énervée de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

― Ne fais pas attendre la dame, « gamin » ! le railla l'autre agent tout près de son oreille.

Tiré de ses interrogations, James replia précipitamment la feuille et s'élança à la suite de la Veuve Noire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait ni de quelle était la spécialité de cette rousse, mais il était prêt à lui prouver sa détermination. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il intègre l'agence. Il devait exterminer ceux qui lui avaient arraché sa famille – Ce Bucky... Cette HYDRA... –, et seule une organisation comme le SHIELD disposait des informations et des moyens nécessaires qui lui permettraient de se faire justice.

― J'espère que tu es assez maso pour aimer morfler ! résonna encore la voix de l'agent hilare dans son dos.

James ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner ou de lui répondre.

Son regard vira au gris orage, ce même gris qui teintait le fond de son âme depuis cette nuit funeste de 1954.


	3. 1978

_1978 (34 ans)_

Au milieu des autres scientifiques, de grosses lunettes à monture d'écaille dépassant de la poche de sa blouse blanche, James aurait pu véritablement passer pour l'un d'entre eux.

Quand ses employeurs soviétiques lui avaient dit qu'il était prêt pour travailler sur le projet Winter Soldier, il avait été à un cheveu de trahir sa couverture. Heureusement, sa rage contenue était passée à leurs yeux pour de la jubilation maîtrisée.

Enfin ! Après deux ans et huit mois à bosser en infiltré pour HYDRA, il touchait enfin au but ! L'assassin de ses parents étaient à portée de seringue !

Quelques quatorze années d'entraînement et de missions, parsemées de rapports et d'évaluations, avaient été nécessaires pour qu'ils gravissent les échelons et deviennent un agent de terrain multi-gradé. Quatorze années à se montrer patient et tenace, quatorze années passées à faire ses preuves pour se voir enfin confier sa première mission en solo de grande envergure. Une mission qui, coup du sort ou coup de chance, avait ramené James sur les traces du Winter Soldier.

Quand le chauffeur engagé par ses employeurs soviétiques l'avait déposé devant une banque fédérale, James était resté dubitatif. Tandis qu'il avait regardé s'éloigner le véhicule qui l'y avait conduit, il s'était répété mentalement les ordres qu'il avait à suivre : s'habiller en civil, entrer dans la banque et exiger de parler à un dénommé Komarov, lui demander l'accès à la salle des coffres, lui donner l'insigne en cire qu'on lui avait remis pour l'en convaincre, se laisser guider par l'homme. Et surtout – Surtout ! – ne pas poser de questions et garder les yeux fixés sur le dos de son guide.

James avait suivi les ordres à la lettre. Il était exclu de jeter des regards à droite et à gauche et de se montrer suspicieux. L'objectif final de sa mission personnelle serait bientôt sous ses yeux. Il aurait été bête de tout gâcher parce que le SHIELD lui avait demandé de toujours garder l'œil ouvert pour relever toute information qui pourrait se révéler utile.

Komarov l'avait mené au sous-sol, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la salle des coffres, il avait bifurqué, avait remonté un couloir et s'était arrêté devant une porte blindée. James avait deviné à ses mouvements qu'il la déverrouillait à l'aide d'une clé et d'un code. À l'abri des regards, bien entendu. Voilà pourquoi on avait fortement recommandé à James de garder le sien sur le dos du banquier !

Quand la porte avait été ouverte, ce dernier s'était effacé pour le laisser pénétrer dans une pièce pratiquement vide. Komarov, lui, n'était pas entré. Il avait reverrouillé la porte derrière James.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse se sentir prisonnier, les scientifiques déjà présents étaient venus tour à tour accueillir leur nouveau collègue d'un baiser sur la bouche avant de lui tendre une blouse de laboratoire. James était habitué depuis longtemps aux manières des Soviétiques, ce n'est pas cela qui l'obligea à contenir sa rage. Non, c'était _lui._

Dans cette chambre forte aux murs recouverts de plaques de métal et sobrement équipée de matériel informatique et médical, James se retrouvait de nouveau face au Winter Soldier.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut être toujours un petit garçon de dix ans face au tueur au bras d'acier qui venait d'exécuter ses parents.

Le Winter Soldier n'avait pas changé : pas une ride, toujours la même expression sur le visage, la même impassibilité que vingt-quatre ans auparavant.

James dut regarder ses grandes mains abîmées au fil des années d'entraînement, vérifier qu'il mesurait bien toujours cent quatre-vingt-deux centimètres pour être sûr que cette rencontre était effectivement réelle et actuelle.

Il avait retenu mot pour mot tout ce que contenait le dossier. Il avait beau savoir de quoi il en retournait, il avait tout de même du mal à le croire : ce Bucky était le premier projet Winter Soldier. Un soldat américain capturé en 1944, à qui on avait lavé le cerveau pour en faire une arme de guerre, un tueur sans âme qu'on tirait de temps en temps de sa cryostase depuis les années quarante. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi, la soixantaine atteinte, le Soldat de l'Hiver en paraissait toujours moitié moins.

Sa mission était toujours la même : tuer des gens dangereux pour HYDRA, voire aussi des gens qui, comme les parents de James, voulaient se retirer de l'organisation quand leurs idéaux commençaient à diverger.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, le soldat revenait toujours à la base – toujours. Il n'était aux yeux de James qu'un chien dangereusement mal dressé qu'il devait abattre.

Les scientifiques s'écartèrent pour laisser au nouveau venu le loisir d'admirer le chef-d'œuvre façonné par leurs prédécesseurs. Dans leurs yeux brillait la fierté de travailler sur une œuvre magistrale. Une arme parfaite dont l'ironie du sort ne manquait jamais de les faire sourire.

James fixa le Winter Soldier dans les yeux, non sans une certaine crainte d'être reconnu au premier abord. Mais après tant d'années, il y avait peu de risques. Comment ce pauvre type aurait-il pu reconnaître dans le scientifique russe de trente-quatre ans que James incarnait le petit garçon anglais de dix ans dont il avait assassiné les parents ?

Le regard hagard de l'homme lui fit se demander s'il n'était pas idiot, un idiot incapable de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, de ce qu'on avait fait de lui. Mais très vite, James eut la réponse.

Un de ses confrères lui toucha légèrement le bras pour attirer son attention. Il lui expliqua alors :

― Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'effacement de sa mémoire, comme ce doit être fait à chaque retour de mission, après son rapport.

C'était donc cela, l'explication à son air absent, à ses yeux vides ! Voilà comment il se retrouvait sans âme ! Le Soldat de l'Hiver était un tueur parfait parce qu'on lui retirait ses souvenirs ! Pas de souvenirs, pas d'états d'âme !

James manqua se consumer de rage. Il se retint de serrer les poings. À la place, il crispa les mâchoires. Se venger d'un homme qui ne se souvenait jamais ni de ses victimes ni des crimes qu'on exigeait qu'il commette rimait-il à quelque chose ?

Mais James était sûr d'une chose : il ne pouvait laisser le Winter Soldier continuer impunément ses actes. Le projet était viable, aussi il fallait absolument y mettre un terme, sinon il y aurait d'autres orphelins, d'autres morts – d'autres James...

Le Winter Soldier était là, sous ses yeux. Apathique. Il se laissa docilement sangler sur la table d'opération. Il ne broncha pas plus quand on lui immobilisa la tête, lui glissa quelque chose dans la bouche pour qu'il le morde. Il ne tourna pas même les yeux vers le scientifique qui s'approchait prudemment de lui, une seringue à la main. Le regard fixé sur le plafond uniforme, le soldat semblait concentré sur sa respiration, prêt à encaisser la douleur qui allait le submerger.

James dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui à l'instant même. Il se dit qu'il devrait, même si cela grillait sa couverture. Même si cela signifiait être capturé, torturé ou tué par HYDRA. Il préférait se suicider plutôt que trahir le SHIELD, mais il préférait encore mieux mourir en essayant d'éliminer le Winter Soldier.

Pourtant, James ne le fit pas et le regretterait de nombreuses années. Pour se consoler, il se dirait que, lui, n'était ni un tueur ni un lâche. Il se dirait que tuer l'assassin amnésique de ses parents n'était pas leur faire justice. Il voulait tuer l'homme qui avait abattu ses parents et pour cela, il fallait que cet homme retrouve le souvenir de ce meurtre. Sans ce souvenir, il ne serait pas véritablement ce tueur au moment où James appuierait sur la détente.

Un jour, il retrouverait le Soldat de L'Hiver, encore une fois. Ce jour-là, il lui rafraîchirait la mémoire. Et lorsque enfin il se souviendrait, alors il lui collerait une balle dans la tête en le fixant dans les yeux. Comme il l'avait fait à ses parents.

À cet instant, James ne savait pas qu'il lui faudrait patienter plus de trente ans pour avoir cette nouvelle, et peut-être bien dernière, chance.


	4. 2014

_2014 (70 ans)_

James regarda avec appréhension l'héliporteur se désagréger en plein ciel, les vestiges de métal s'écraser dans le Potomac.

Il savait le Winter Soldier là-haut avec Captain America. Mais il n'avait que faire du second.

James écumait de rage. L'assassin de ses parents allait-il lui échapper une fois encore ? S'il mourait dans le crash, James devrait renoncer à une partie de sa vengeance. Il lui avait fallu le traquer trente-six ans de plus pour croiser de nouveau sa route. Bien sûr, sans les moyens du SHIELD, ça lui avait demandé tout ce temps.

Le SHIELD lui avait retiré la mission en URSS en 1978, quelques semaines après que James eut rencontré le Winter Soldier pour la deuxième fois. Parce que l'organisation avait découvert le lien entre l'assassin et la mort des parents de leur agent. Parce qu'elle craignait que James ne fasse du zèle.

Si le Soldat de l'Hiver mourrait dans le crash de l'héliporteur, James ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé filer l'occasion ce jour de 1978. Par contre, si le Soldat de l'Hiver en réchappait, ce serait peut-être sa dernière chance de venger le meurtre de ses parents. Mais avait-il vraiment encore cette chance ? Après tout, James avait déjà soixante-dix ans.

La situation aurait pu être comique si la mort – la sienne ou celle du Winter Soldier – ne l'attendait au bout de la piste : James pédalait en danseuse sur sa bicyclette vers les berges du Potomac. Il pouvait remercier Helena Bell (paix à son âme) pour la discipline qu'elle lui avait imposée dès son premier contact avec le SHIELD. Sans sa condition physique toute militaire, James serait certainement mort d'épuisement avant d'avoir quitté son pâté de maisons.

La bicyclette dérapa sur l'asphalte et s'immobilisa devant l'homme au bras d'acier. Incrédule, celui-ci considéra le vieil homme qui suffoquait comme un asthmatique à quelques mètres de lui.

Pendant un instant, Bucky ne sut comment réagir. Ruisselant des eaux du Potomac dont il venait à peine de tirer le capitaine Rogers, il s'en était détourné avant que celui-ci ne revienne à lui, et voilà qu'un civil lui barrait la route. Un homme seul. Un vieux, en plus.

Bucky le dévisagea un long moment. La fureur dans les yeux gris de l'homme le déstabilisa. Le connaissait-il, lui aussi ? Il aurait pu jurer que le vieil homme le connaissait, mais connaissait-il le Winter Soldier ou James Buchanan Barnes ? Il était assez vieux pour connaître le second et beaucoup trop pour connaître le premier : s'il avait croisé la route du Winter Soldier, il serait six pieds sous terre depuis de nombreuses années.

Bucky fit la grimace, essayant de se souvenir de lui. Mais rien ne lui revint et il fulmina intérieurement. S'il ne se souvenait pas de lui-même, comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ce vieil homme ? Il ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à lui, mais être incapable de se rappeler l'emplissait d'une frustration palpable.

Bucky n'était pas décidé : allait-il se porter à la rencontre de cet homme, au risque de se faire arrêter par les agents du SHIELD qui allaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, ou s'enfuir pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps ? Il ne savait vraiment pas.

Le Winter Soldier gagna la route sans quitter le vieil homme des yeux. Il n'avait bien évidemment rien à craindre d'une personne âgée, mais il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de sa présence et sur la cause de ce regard où se mêlaient peine et colère.

Bucky ne s'arrêta pas. Il passa à côté du vieillard sans en détourner le regard. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir dépassé de quelques pas que celui-ci l'interpella :

― Bucky ?

Le susnommé étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Le vieux connaissait ce surnom – c'était comme cela que Steve Rogers l'avait appelé.

Il fit volte-face et son regard accrocha de nouveau celui du vieil homme. Il garda le silence, attendant la suite.

― James Buchanan Barnes ?... James... Moi aussi, je m'appelle James, se présenta le vieillard.

― On se connaît ? osa enfin demander Bucky.

― Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre.

― Comprendre quoi ?

― Comprendre ce qui me liait à toi. Toi aussi, tu vas comprendre. Toi aussi, tu vas en souffrir.

― De quoi vous parlez ? Vous êtes sénile ou quoi ?

― …dit celui dont la mémoire a systématiquement été effacée depuis 1944.

― Comment est-ce que...

― Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, le coupa James. Bien sûr, tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'était en 1978. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois. La première fois, c'était une nuit de 1954. Cette nuit-là, tu as tué mes parents. Amelia et Jonathan Warrington...

― Je... Je ne m'en souviens pas...

― Bien évidemment !

James se força à inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il n'avait plus peur du Winter Soldier depuis longtemps, mais s'il perdait ses moyens, il risquait de ne pas trouver la force de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

― Moi, ma mémoire est parfaitement intacte. Je me souviens de ma mère qui te disait qu'elle t'avait rencontré en 1944. Tu as rencontré ma mère, il y a soixante-dix ans.

James laissa planer un silence avant de laisser tomber :

― Je suis né il y a soixante-dix ans...

― Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? s'emporta Bucky.

― Réfléchis, bon sang !

Et Bucky réfléchit. Il réfléchit si bien qu'une lueur folle s'alluma dans son regard quand il comprit à qui il avait réellement affaire.

― Tu mens ! éructa-t-il. Je ne suis pas ton... ton...

James cracha par terre.

― Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel ! Jonathan Warrington l'a été à ta place !

Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de poursuivre :

― Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu parce que je me suis fait une promesse, le jour où tu as assassiné mes parents : celle de me venger.

Bucky se raidit instantanément. Il porta la main au couteau passé à sa ceinture, prêt à en faire usage, mais le vieil homme ne réagit pas. De toute manière, qu'avait-il à craindre d'un septuagénaire à bicyclette ? Il aurait pu écrabouiller son vélo de son seul bras gauche !

― Je t'ai traqué pendant soixante ans, et aujourd'hui que ma route croise de nouveau la tienne, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois.

La main de Bucky se resserra sur le manche de son arme blanche.

― Je ne vais pas te tuer, lâcha James. De toute manière, à mon âge, j'en serais bien incapable. Mais ne crois pas pour autant que je t'ai déjà pardonné.

― Alors, pourquoi ?

― Je ne peux pas te tuer car désormais j'ai une épouse, des enfants et des petits-enfants. Je veux être là pour eux. Je voulais me venger car tu m'avais arraché tous ceux qui m'étaient chers. Je n'avais plus personne. Mais désormais, je ne suis plus seul. L'orphelin que j'étais a eu sa revanche : j'ai retrouvé une famille. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que, pour cette raison, cela ne servirait à rien de te tuer. Il vaut mieux que tu souffres, même si je doute que tu puisses souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Et aussi...

James marqua une nouvelle pause. Les mots les plus difficiles à prononcer n'étaient pas encore sortis, mais il devait les dire.

― Je te pardonne. Parce que la seule chose de bien que tu aies faite pour moi, c'est donner un enfant à ma mère. Tu as tué tellement de gens, mais je suis peut-être bien la seule vie que tu aies jamais épargnée. Cette nuit de 1954, tu as apporté la mort. Mais dix ans plus tôt, tu m'as donné la vie. Alors je te pardonne, finalement.

James se tut définitivement. Il s'écarta sur le bord de la route, laissant au Soldat de l'Hiver le loisir de s'enfuir. Il ne l'arrêterait pas. Ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il était trop vieux et trop heureux pour accomplir une vengeance.

À l'approche des sirènes de police, le Winter Soldier n'hésita pas. Il partit en courant, s'éloignant de ce vieil homme qui portait dans son sillage la promesse avortée d'une vie à laquelle Bucky n'avait jamais eu droit. Il était un assassin en fuite alors qu'il aurait pu vivre comme un père.

Bucky s'arrêta pourtant avant d'être hors de portée de voix de ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître, de voir grandir et de rendre heureux.

― James ! le héla-t-il.

Le vieil homme se retourna à contrecœur.

― Je suis peut-être amnésique, mais je sais une chose... Sais-tu quelle est la différence entre le bien et le mal ? (James fit non d'un signe de tête.) Le pardon... Moi, je suis incapable de pardonner...

Sans attendre davantage, il repartit en courant.

James le regarda s'éloigner, silencieux. Puis, il enfourcha de nouveau sa bicyclette.

Il reprit tranquillement le chemin de la maison, dos tourné à l'enfer de feu et de métal qui tombait du ciel dans le lac.

Tout le long du chemin, il savoura la douce caresse du vent sur sa peau, et l'apaisement de son cœur se lisait sur son visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James versait des larmes de bonheur.

Jamais plus il ne recroiserait le chemin de celui qui dans ses cauchemars d'enfant avait pris la place du croquemitaine.

James avait eu sa revanche sur la vie et sur la mort.


End file.
